Colors (a Destiel AU)
by 0mrlonely0
Summary: in this world, everything is in black and white, at least until you meet your soulmate. Dean is only four years old when he starts to see color, the baby has the bluest eyes he's ever seen. maybe smut later on


The Winchester family lived in a world without color, well at least until you meet your soulmate. That's how it always was in their world. The parents of Dean Winchester and soon-to-be Sammy met in the 11th grade.

This was back when John was captain of the football team and Mary was a simple cheerleader. The moment they saw each other sparks flew. The instant John looked at her he immediately saw the world in vibrant bursts of color. Fast forward to today Mary and John are still together with a son, Dean, and another one about to be born, Sam.

Mary was due May 2, right alongside one of her best friends, Amelia Novak. Sam and Castiel, the name Amelia chose, are gonna be born on the same day, and as close as the two families were, Dean was basically getting two brothers that day.

"Mom!" Dean shouted as she clutched her stomach

"Go get your father sweetie," she said as Dean raced to the shed to find his dad working on the car that was supposed to be his someday

Dean ran up with a scarce expression and John immediately knew something was wrong

"Its mom, she said something about her water breaking" with that John raced in the house and told Dean to get the bag he had packed for this specific moment and to take it out to the car and get in it.

John helped Mary into the front seat of the 1967 impala, while Dean climbed into the back. They started to head out, John driving miraculously fast and oddly enough not being stopped by the cops.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital's lobby, they ran into the Novak family. Amelia and Mary were carried off at the same time, and they even got put in the same delivery room. Jimmie, Amelia's soulmate, was obviously freaked out but excited, and John was hiding his fear well.

"You ok man?" John said to Jimmie"Yea," Jimmie sighed," I just want everything to go well"

"Ain't that the truth brother," the Winchester said with a sly smile, "It will all turn out fine, don't worry"

And with that John was off to get ice chips by request of both ladies in the room. This left the doctors, the two pregnant women, Jimmie, and Dean in the room.

"Hey little man" Jimmie bent down and ruffled Dean's hair

Dean smiled and wiggled away, "Hey uncle Jimmy"

"You excited to see your little brother?" Jimmie said obviously knowing the answer, but Dean's response had caught him off guard

"Yea, I'm excited to see both my little brothers," Dean said with stars in his eyes, " Family don't end in blood uncle Jimmy."

" Your uncle Bobby taught you that didn't he," Jimmie already knew the answer," He's right it doesn't end in blood."

John entered into the room right as soon as the doctors had started telling the women to push, and Jimmie and John walked to their wives' sides. As they pushed, they also squeezed tightly on their husbands' hands so tightly that both of them looked as if they'd been tortured by a demon. This period of time lasted only an hour, and there were two more children in the world, but for Dean this period took days. After the hour was up and the doctors made sure they were perfectly healthy.

"Do you want to hold him, Dean?" Mary said obviously exhausted.

Because he was so focused on Sam, Dean hadn't bothered to go look at Castiel yet. Dean walked up to his mother and relieved his baby brother from her arms.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean said as Sam visibly cringed. Dean knew that Sammy wasn't gonna like this nickname when he was older, but Dean didn't care, he was still gonna call him by it.

Sammy was staring at Dean, cooing and squirming when Dean tickled him. Dean held Sam and rocked for half an hour.

While he rocked him, he was humming the song "Carry on Wayward Son". Dean's humming quickly turned to light singing.

 _ **Carry on my wayward son**_

 _ **For there'll be peace when you are done**_

 _ **Lay your weary head to rest**_

 _ **Don't you cry no more**_

He could tell his brother Sammy liked it when he looked up at Dean and smiled. After a while of him sitting with Sam, he passed the newborn to his dad who had been waiting to hold him since forever. Dean didn't worry because, by the sound of it, he had heard his dad playing with Castiel.

Mary and Amelia had been asleep for some time, and now it was only the guys awake in the room. John was holding Sam, bouncing on his lap in one of the chairs in the corner. Jimmie had called Dean over to hold Castiel.

"Wanna hold him?" Jimmie excitedly said to Dean.

Dean didn't hesitate and immediately took Castiel from his uncle's arms. He stared into Castiel's eyes as he bounced around while holding him. Castiel took an immediate liking to Dean. The newborn giggled as he stared at Dean, it was like the child was in a trance. Suddenly Dean's vision went black, and when it filled back in he could see the vibrant shades and different hues the world had to offer. He didn't know what it was but he quickly deduced it to him seeing color for the first time.

Dean didn't know the name for it, but Castiel's eyes were a very pretty shade. He thought to himself debating on whether to tell his father, the only one still awake, that he could now visibly see the shades of life. He knew now that Castiel was his soulmate.

His mother had told him that soulmates were a wonderful thing. His mother had thought the angels were watching over them, and that God chose soulmates himself. His father, on the other hand, still hates same-sex soulmates. Dean had always wondered why his father hated them, they couldn't help that they were soulmates. Dean had never hated same-sex couples because, if Dean was being honest, he took an interest in males and females.

"I think I'll call you Cas for short," Dean said as the newborn flaunted a pleased smile. Jimmie had since fallen asleep, and John was about to join him. He took Sam to the nursery and Dean accompanied him holding Cas.

A questioning Dean looked up to his father, "Dad?"

"Yea Dean," said a tired-looking John.

"What color are Castiel's eyes?" Dean asked sincerely.

"Well they're blue," John was surprised, Dean never asks about colors, "Why'd you ask?"

"Because it's a nice shade," Dean knew that his dad was gonna lose it but he didn't care, all he wanted was Cas, "Can you teach me the names of the colors?"

"Yea sure son," John was really confused at this point, "When did you start to see colors"

"When I first looked at Castiel," Dean said innocently. Dean knew his father was reeling with anger underneath his calm facade, but Dean didn't care all he wanted was Cas. It was like his heart only beat for Cas. He just couldn't stop feeling these emotions for this baby with blue eyes.


End file.
